


Midday Nap

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Menstruation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse





	Midday Nap

You rotated your head just enough off the pillow to see Harry peaking his head in the bedroom door. The light from the hall hitting your eyes made you squint and so your head quickly found relief back in the cold plush of comforter. 

“Darling,” Harry tread, “It is nearing noon. Care to tell me what’s wrong?” 

You sighed and wrapped yourself further around the blankets, cuddling them against your chest. 

“I’m getting my period,” you mumbled against the fabric. 

Harry was already crossing the room to take his place beside you and when he heard your words let out an, “ah,” before lounging in the bed and pulling your head onto his lap. The back of his hand lightly stroked your forehead.

“Headache? Cramps?” he asked as his fingers danced past your ear to run along your jaw.

“All of it.” 

Harry let out a huff, not at you but a sort of general expression of frustration. He continued his soft petting of you, so slow and gentle that you felt your eyes closing once more. 

He whispered, “You know, if I could take some of this burden from you, I would.” 

“I know, Harry,” you said against his thigh. If there was one thing your husband was, it was a partner through and through. You shared all things, all burdens and struggles. But this one was yours alone. 

“Listen, love, you don’t have to stay here and take care of me. I know you have better things to do.” 

Harry’s hand stopped its movement, the kind of pause that let you know Harry didn’t like what you said. 

“Nonsense,” he spit and leaned down to kiss your shoulder, “Though do give me say, oh, twenty minutes?” 

And before you could even respond he was standing and making for the door. You took a big breath, letting your head fall into this space that once held his body. The scent of him washed over you and provided you a bit of calm. You thought you might fall asleep again when Harry returned. No more than thirty seconds could have passed.

“To hold you over in my absence,” he said, holding up the electric heating pad and shaking it a little in his display. He plugged it in and handed it your way. It quickly found home against your aching pelvis, a comfort you hated to admit was much more suited for the job than your husband’s body. 

You were stirred again once more by a light knock on the bedroom door. You looked over to see Harry in his coziest pajamas, the ones you had just washed for him, blue cotton that you could just feel against your cheek, warm and inviting. He carried a wooden breakfast tray, decked out in a wide variety of fruits given the season and a small bowl of dark chocolate covered espresso beans. A cup of what you assumed was green tea sat on the corner letting off steam and you believed you could see in the front pocket of Harry’s pajama top the distinctive red cherub pattern of a box of playing cards. 

With the kind of perfect posture that would lead you to believe he was once taught yoga, he walked to your end of the bed, setting your snacks and beverage within arms reach. He leaned down to kiss the top of your head, lingering as he took in the scent of your hair, before meeting your eyes with a dazzling smile.

“Has my darling wife missed me or is that heating pad a better companion?” he asked.

“Nothing is good replacement for you,” you assured him, “Though this looks amazing.”

“Anything for my angel,” he whispered over your lips before kissing you full. His hand ran the length of your neck sending warm waves down your spine, the kind that always made you close your eyes and smile, so contented with the closeness to him. 

Before you could really enjoy yourself, he pulled away. Soon he was snuggled under the covers on his side of the bed, the tray placed decidedly between you, separating you from the cuddles you so desperately desired. 

You took in your delicious array of snacks once more, the most thoughtful collection of things to keep you hydrated and happy. 

“You didn’t happen to—“ you started before Harry cut you off with, “Check the saucer.” 

You looked and of course there sat two white pills, the painkillers you needed to begin to take the edge off. 

“My hero,” you said with a smile as you gazed at the man beside you. He was shuffling the cards with the level of deft precision that you’d expect from a talented marksman. The sound of the cascade of cards was surprisingly soothing. 

“Thought a game of rummy might distract you while we wait for those to kick in?” 

You nodded. You swallowed your pills and pulled your bowl of chocolates to your lap as Harry began to deal. Soon you had the cards in your hands as well, trying your hardest not to smudge them with the faint oily coating of brown just underneath your fingernails. 

After about twenty minutes, the heat, the medicine and the pleasant conversation began to ease your body. 

“You know my mother taught me this game when I was quite small. She was traditional, felt parlour games were a necessary part of a boy’s education.” 

He studied his hand intently before throwing the king of spades down onto the end of the row, available for you to grab. You couldn’t contain your smile. Eagerly you reached forward to grab the card.

“She may have taught you the rules but it seems she didn’t teach you how to pay attention to your opponent’s hand,” you quipped as you laid down a run of the jack, queen, and king of spades. You smiled wide up at him as you tossed out your most useless card. 

“No, she didn’t,” he confirmed, not meeting your gaze. “The army taught me that one.” 

And with that line, he slowly turned his eyes up at you, mischief and cunning within. His lips curled into that devilish smile that always had you swooning as he picked up that useless card he somehow knew you would throw his way. 

“Rummy,” he said as he laid his cards on the table. You didn’t even bother to check if he was right before you tossed your hand down overtop of his. He laughed heartily at your defeat. 

“What do I owe you?” you grumbled.

“I don’t know,” Harry mused as he placed the tray on the ground beside his end of the bed, “Maybe just your cuddles?” He was smiling at you once more, holding his arms open for you to enter his embrace.

You placed one of your chocolates on his lips before you nestled down into his arms and closed your eyes. You heard him hum in satisfaction at the taste of the chocolate before kissing you once more, the bitterness filling your nose with a satisfying aroma, a scent that carried into your dreams as you enjoyed your mid-day nap in the arms of your spouse.


End file.
